


The Tailor

by DuskBeforeDawn



Series: Give Shance A Chance [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, Keiths a brat, Kid!Keith, Lance is a good guy, M/M, Officer!Shiro, but cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 04:49:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12269238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DuskBeforeDawn/pseuds/DuskBeforeDawn
Summary: Now, Lance knows a thing or two about kids, after all he had like a million cousins so he figured he may as well give a helping hand. Not like it was totally for the insanely hot officer, nope, not at all.





	The Tailor

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Heya! First time posting for the Shance genre, hope you enjoy. I lost my heart to Shance when Shiro held Lance in his arms… lol, although I really enjoy the platonic Keith/Lance I cant stand them together.

Lance peered at the spectacle, blinking a few times. A little kid was bawling his eyes out next to a tree, while an officer looked panicked on his knee next to him. People were whispering around them, but none were even helping. Now, Lance knows a thing or two about kids, after all he had like a million cousins so he figured he may as well give a helping hand. Not like it was totally for the insanely hot officer, nope, not at all.

He paused next to the kid and realized that the officer was holding a stuffed toy that looked to be ripped. Smirking, he knelt next to the boy, who only looked around seven years old. “Hey there kiddo, your toy ripped, huh?”

He sniffled and rubbed his eyes, big eyes gazing up at Lance. They were such an odd color of blue and violet that he had to gather himself for a second. The little boy nodded once, “Shiro ripped him!”

“Shiro?” Lance questioned, looking at the officer by his side, who was blushing.

“Ah… that would be me. It was an accident.” He blinked a few times to try not to gape at the man, who was definitely more gorgeous up close. _Get a grip Lance! He’s totally out of your league!_ A small red lion was held in his huge grip, making Lance swallow. Those were some beautiful hands and—he blinked again. One of them was a prosthetic, one of the newer versions that the government had come up with that acted as a real hand. This Shiro must be pretty well connected.

“Oh…” Was all he could get out, and he glanced back up to see an odd expression on the man’s face. It didn’t look like a happy one; so Lance did what he does best, cheer people up. “Well then, that doesn’t look too bad!” A big grin spread on his face, smiling at the officer. “I could fix that right up, they don’t call me ‘The Tailor’ for nothing y’know?”

The kid stared at him for a second; all tears gone now, and shared a look with the officer, “Shiro, this guys weird.”

Shiro pinched his nose as Lance gaped at the rude kid, “Keith, what have I told you about saying mean stuff?”

“...Not to.”

“So what do you say?” A grumbled ‘sorry’ was all he got. Shiro turned to him and gave him a sheepish smile that made a small blush spread on Lance’s cheeks. “Sorry, that’s about the best you can get out of this little guy…”

He waved a hand, used to worse things his cousins said. “No problem,” Lance’s smile was back, “I was telling the truth when I said I could fix that up as good as new though.” They both got up from where they were crouching, and Keith immediately grasped onto Shiro’s pant leg.

“You would do that?” There was a tinge of awe in Shiro’s voice. Making the blush spread further.

“Of course! I have tons of cousins, so I’ve learned a thing or two about sewing. Plus I make a lot of stuff for my friends in my spare time. But, um, are his parents around here or something? Or are you watching him? Cause you knew his name and it seemed like he knew you, but you have the outfit on and it looked like you were on the job so I wasn’t sure—,” a touch to his lip silenced his babbling.

Shiro’s smile was back, but he paled instantly, pulling his hand back. “Uh—sorry, I, uh—,” Lance didn’t know what was wrong until he realized the man was grabbing onto the arm he had touched Lance with. It was the prosthetic.

It didn’t really bother him, honestly, and it only made the man hotter in his opinion. Though he also knew that sometimes people don’t think that way about themselves. Lance reached out and grabbed his hand, giving it a squeeze even though he couldn’t feel it, eyes soft, “It’s okay, I don’t mind. I should be the one apologizing. When I’m nervous I tend to babble and people have a hard time getting a word in.”

There was that look of awe again; that Lance wasn’t exactly sure he was comfortable having pointed his way. It was just too much praise for something that everyone should do. Shiro laughed, “Then lets agree that we both don’t need to apologize?” When Lance nodded, he continued, “and I’m his adoptive dad, I just got off work to walk him home from school.”

“Ah, well, my apartments not far from here and I have some sewing stuff… I mean… if you’re comfortable?” Lance gave him a one-over, looking closely at the amazing muscles that covered the man and his tall stature, “I don’t think you have to worry about me being a kidnapper. Even if I was, I think you’d be able to break me with one of those big, strong hands…” He coughed, looking to the side. Lance was definitely off his game; this man was going to be the death of him.

When he turned back, Shiro’s face was as red as his. “Uh, well, that’d be great. Red is Keith’s favorite toy. I’d love to follow you home—I mean sure, yes, lead the way.” Unbeknownst to them, Keith was looking between the two with a look of pure horror. He grimaced, if this was what he had to deal with to get Red whole then he’d just have to suck it up.

It didn’t take too long for Lance to lead them back; it was only a block away. He stepped into his apartment and blanched at the mess. “Eheheh… you guys can sit over here.” Quickly he swept the mass of fabric off his couch that had been laid out, putting it on the floor. Thankfully, his sewing station was completely clean, making it easy for him to sit down and start on the little lion’s right leg. Lance focused on it, a little part of his tongue sticking out as he sewed. It didn’t take too long for the leg to be stitched up after he filled it with some extra stuffing he had laying around.

Lance presented it to Keith, whose big eyes finally gleamed in something that looked like happiness. “There ya go buddy!” He said, messing up the kid’s mullet, making him glare at him.

Keith huffed and crossed his arms around the lion, giving him a strange look before nodding and turning to Shiro, “He may be a weirdo, but since he can fix Red, you have my permission to date him.” Just like that, and then Keith sat on the couch to play with his stuffed animal, leaving the two of them in an awkward silence.

Shiro groaned and rubbed his nose, where there was a faint scar crossing over it, “I should be used to him by now, but he can still catch me by surprise.”

Lance made an odd sound in his throat, before clearing it and trying again, “Uh, yeah. Well, if you ever need to call me, here’s my number.” When he realized how that sounded he blurted out, “For the stuffed animal! To help with his toy… but if you want to call for anything else I wouldn’t be opposed to that either.” He ended it with a lame wink, which to his amazement caused Shiro to burst into laughter.

The officer gathered his son up in his arm and slipped the piece of paper in his pocket, a smile still on his face, “Great, I’ll call.”

Keith spoke up from where he was cradled in his dad’s arm, giving them both a flat stare, “and not for my toy either. See ya, weirdo!” The boy bopped Lance on the nose with a paw of his red lion, and ignored the tick in Lance’s eyebrow.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Lol, I can just imagine Keith being such a bratty kid. ;) Hope you liked it! It’s my first foray into this fandom after all.


End file.
